Endlessly Falling
by IceMageNinjaTalia
Summary: During several years of Lucy's life she lost three people in her life. On the day of her dad's accident, she meets Natsu at the hospital for the same reasons she's there. Lucy is still haunted by her childhood enemies, her dead friend's friends who constantly bully her making her turn to selfabuse and smoking weed to avoid the pain. Can Natsu put an end to Lucy's long time demons?


**Hey minna it's me once again and I decided to actually try and do a Oneshot again and let's see how it goes. For the most part I want my reviewers to know Yes I'm still alive.. haha :P anyway plus I'm eager to know what you guys think of the prologue of my newest story I posted hopefully I'll get a review for that soon. Things have been busy and judging by the fact I only had followes and favorites on the prologue I can see people are a bit busy or sorts anyway I won't take up anymore time let's get this rolling. Nalu of course :P**

 _ **Endlessly falling**_

I wasn't always abused… there was a time I could be happy, and not covered in blood or being high to avoid the pain I've endured. That time….was only my childhood, before I lost my best friend and my mom.

 _9 years ago: age 8_

" _Mommy!" I cheered happily as me and my best friend ran into the kitchen. Mommy was in the middle of baking cookies for the picnic we were meeting Daddy at for his business. His business did it every year so that the adults could mingle and the children could enjoy the cherry blossoms._

 _My friend, Gray was eagerly excited. He never been to a picnic before and his mom finally agreed to let him join us cause she had an emergency at work. Mommy laughed as she saw us chasing each other around the counter as she piled the cookies into a basket along with the sandwiches and drinks she has prepared for the picnic._

" _You two look very excited!" Mommy smiled warmly as she ruffled both of our heads before grabbing the basket and lead us out the front door. She unlocked the car door as the two of us put the basket in the backseat in between us._

" _Buckle up you two." Mommy said as she got in the drivers seat." We both did so but even the seat belts couldn't stop what was gonna happen. We were halfway to the park where the cherry blossoms bloomed when Mommy stopped at a red light, but unknowingly a car had sped up to hard and crashed behind the car Mommy was driving. "Ahh!" I cried out in surprise, Gray latched on to my hand to keep both me and himself calm cause I could tell he was shaken up by how his face paled and his hand was shaking._

 _I looked up at him and gripped his hand equally hard. We both looked up to see that the car was in the middle of the street. "Mommy!" I cried out as out of the corner of my eye a cargo truck who was barely able to avoid hitting us. The cargo part of his truck slammed into the car, completely crushing the side of the car where Mommy and Gray were sitting. I blacked out when the cargo truck immpacted us._

…

 _Voices were all around me. Hushed voices and some concerned ones. The loudest was the voice of my Daddy._

" _WHAT HAPPENED? Where's my Wife? Where's my little girl? Lucy!" I heard his footsteps pounding on the ground. "Lucy… please wake up.." my daddy pleaded as the lights bruned through my eye lids as I blinked and looked up into the face of my dad._

" _Daddy….Where's Mommy and Gray?" I was lightheaded and my vision a little blurried. I blinked several times to see two stretchers with body's on them. My eyes widen in fear and shock. I struggled to get up but when I did, I dashed to Gray's stretcher. "Gray!" I cried out as I saw my friend who was bleeding from almost everywhere. Gray's eyes opened just a crack. I sighed in relief._

 _Gray cracked a painful smile. "T-thank….god…y-you're ok…" he struggled to get the words out. I put my small hand on his and gave him a tearful smile. "Save your strength…" Tears fell from my face and onto his ruined shirt._

 _Gray gave me a painful laugh. "It's…too late for me….Lucy…" he squeezed my hand tightly. "I really…wished…I didn't have to leave you….especially when you need me…" he coughed and it sounded painful cause small blood drops came out._

" _No….Gray…please don't leave me…" I whispered, I knew by how the had my Mom's face covered, meaning she was already dead….and Gray knew that. The tears flowed faster. "Please don't go, Gray!" Gray mustered up a wide grin which must've hurt him just to do it. "Lucy…Promise me something…?" I got closer to him and squeezed his hand in both of mine._

" _Anything, Gray…" I sniffled loudly as I tried to wipe away some of my tears. Gray swipped my hair from my face. "Never…give up hope… Don't change the person…I know you…t-to be…and I Promise….i'll watch over you…in heaven…" Gray's eyes dulled gradually, losing the light in them as my tears and cries of pain consumed me. "GRAY! MOMMY!"_

I cry endlessly on the aniversary of their deaths. I put flowers on their graves every years and talk to them. Sometimes it would rain when I visited and my tears would blend in with the rain. Dad used to visit them with me…up until his own tragic death….

 _6 years ago: Age 11_

 _I was listening to music and helping one of the servants bake cookies, which was nostalgic, reminding me of the time Mom made cookies on the day she and Gray died. Dad was busy at work and was late coming home as usual. Ever since their deaths, Dad has been supportive and tries to come home sooner so I won't feel lonely._

 _The phone rang with urgency which was unsual. I pulled out my ear bud as the servant told me to keep an eye on the cookies as she ran and got the phone. "Hello?" the older servant said. I watched the servants expressions. Shock, sadness and pure loss. I ripped out my other one and pulled the cookies from the oven as the timer went off._

" _Spetto? Spetto, what's wrong? Who called?" I ran over to her after closing the oven door. I grasped her hands as tears fell from her eyes. "That was the hospital, Dear Lucy…Your father was hit…by a drunk driver…he's in critical condition. They say he won't make it through the night." My heart dropped in my chest._

' _No, you can't take him' I thought as I grabbed my jacket, my phone and ran out the front door to my bike. "Miss Lucy!" Spetto called after me but I was lost in my own fears and hopeless prayers. "You can't take my father from me!" I pushed off on my bike and pettled down towards the hospital._

…

 _I stood outside the room where they had my father put. I looked in through the window and I saw my father unconsious with a heart rate monitor beside him and he was hooked up to all sorts of things. I let out a painful cry when I first came upon the room…that was two hours ago and my eyes were almost swollen shut from my neverending tears._

 _I stared down at the ground as someone came up to me. "Hey, you ok?" I didn't bother to look up as I shook my head sideways. The voice was kind and young like me but had a distict tone in his voice. It sounded like concern with some of his own sadness mixed in. the person sat in a chair next to me and looked through the window at my dad. "Your dad?" the kid looked at me but I never met his gaze as I nodded again, the tears starting to form again._

 _I heard the clicking of heels as I looked in the opposite direction of the kid to see Spetto. "Lucy…" she rushed over to me and gathered me into a comforting hug. I couldn't even utter a sound. Spetto notices the kid my age. "Hello there. Were you keeping little Lucy company?" the kid nodded as I turn to look at him finally. He had pink spikish hair and glowing onyx eyes, the glowing from the lights reflecting in his already moist eyes from what I could tell._

 _He wore a white checker patched scarf that was a bit too big for him, a plain red shirt and shorts with sandals. He walked over to me and held out his hand. "Natsu's my name. I'm here…for the same reason you are." His eyes were a bit cloudy from his sadness. I reached out and grasped his hand. He reminded me a lot like Gray with his open friendliness. "L-ucy." My voice broke greatly from my strained voice from my loud cries from earlier._

 _He gave me a smile. "Nice to meet you Luce." I was still so sadden that I didn't even mind that he called me by a nickname. Natsu and Miss Spetto didn't leave my side even though Natsu said he was here to visit his Dad, he wouldn't leave._

 _What he said to me had shocked me. "We were in a car crash…. My Dad, my Mom, my sister, Wendy and me…. My Dad was driving and it was raining yesterday… he wasn't careful the car slid of the road and hit a tree… My sister was killed instantly…my Mom died from blood lose…My dad, he barely survived a day…. He just passed away 3 hours ago, I didn't have any place to go so I just stayed with him until the nurse came and took his body away…I just roamed the halls after that and that's how I came upon you, Luce." I was so shocked that I actually hugged him and cried for his loss as well. He hugged me back as tears leaked from his own eyes. We both loss so much._

…

 _2 hours later, my father had died… I wasn't surprised because he had barely moved since I had first arrived at the hospital…. It was already 9 o clock way past visiting hours but the doctors nor the nurses had the heart to tell the three of us to leave when the saw the pure tragic emotion that was on my face._

" _Natsu," Miss Spetto spoke up as we walked out of the hospital. "Would you like to live with us? Lucy's Uncle is gonna pay for the mansion and the expenses until you two are older." Natsu looked almost flabbergausted as he gazed towards me. I gave him a semi-smile and held his hand. "you have no place to go, Natsu…so come home with us.." my voice was still shakey but the pleading in my voice was loud and clear to him._

" _Sure.. Will you take me to the funeral…?" Natsu looked down. Miss spetto patted his head gently. "Of course." She took his other hand and led him to her car, my bike already strapped to the roof of it._

…

 _A week later the funeral for both Natsu's family and my father's was held two days apart. I stood strong for Natsu and gripped his hand the entire session as he gripped mine tightly when they put my dad in the ground as well as the rest of the session._

 _Neither of us cried on those days when our family members were put to rest in the ground. Miss spetto gave our shoulder's gentle squeezes during the burials. The nights of the funerals Natsu and I slept in the same bed, afraid to sleep alone on a saddening day._

" _Natsu…" I said to him on the night of his family's funeral. He was facing me but his eyes were closed. "Hmm?" he murmured his eyes opening a crack. "What was your family lilke?" he opened his eyes a bit more and stared at me. "They were good people. They were loved in the neighborhood. My dad would help out charities with donations while my mom was an socialist who helped people even in other communities. Wendy was just 5 years old. I still miss her cause she would always call me Natsu-nii. It was really cute cause she would follow me around sometimes." Natsu had a kind smile on his face as he spoke of his deceased family. It was the same when he asked me of my mom and my dad….i even mentioned Gray who i haven't spoken about since his death._

 _Natsu gripped my hand tightly as I told him what Gray said to me about never giving up and staying the kind person I am. Natsu agreed with what Gray said. "I promise I'll always keep a smile on your face, Luce. No matter what, I'll be there for you like Gray would've been, alright?" I gave him a teary smile as I hugged him before falling asleep._

To this day, Natsu has kept his promise. Though he doesn't know of my cutting or my sometimes highiness, I still play it safe and make sure he doesn't get hurt by my actions with getting bullied for the event of Gray's passing years ago… I got bullied by Gray's former friends who've followed me all the way to high school. Yet, Natsu knows nothing about this.

Ultear would bully me the most because she had a crush on Gray since he was a kid. She blamed me for his death, saying how if he hadn't gotten in the car, he would still be here.

"It's not my fault! I'm not the reason he died!" I screamed as the 2 girl and 3 guys beat me up every day. And everytime I fought back, I would get knocked out. It was always easier to deal with the blows then people questioning why I was unconscious in the courtyard during passing period or afterschool.

Today was even worse than it has ever been. I walked towards school with Natsu beside me chattering away about the homework and how it was so hard. I was lost in my own thoughts on how I could avoid the bullies once again. "Luce? You ok?" I jumped back into reality when I realized we were already at the school's enterance.

I looked at Natsu who had matured greatly the last few years living with me and Miss spetto. I shook my head because I was staring at how handsome he had become. "I-I'm ok, Natsu. Just nervous about that test in History today. Hehe." I chuckled to relieve the tension I felt of him gazing at me. His eyes were always wandering over me always full of concern or wonder.

"Natsu! Lucy! Come on, we're late!" a red head called out as the two of us look towards Erza, our friend and a member of student council. Just like Natsu, she doesn't know about my bullying or my self abuse of cutting and using weed.

We both run to make it to class before the bell rang. Natsu and I pant as we walk into the class we share together with a few of our friends. The only person I think even knows I do weed is Sting because he's the one who got me hooked on it when I had a bad day.

"Heyo!" Sting called out to us. His outfit was trashed, his shirt wrinkled and his jeans stained with paint. His blonde hair was all in his face since he doesn't style it like he used to using hair gel. Gajeel gave the trashed blonde a glare before yelling.

"Sit down, Fashion disaster!" the blonde pouted like a bitch and sat back in his seat. I swear, sometimes I could imagine Sting being gay but he actually wasn't it was just his personality that acted girlly and that was because he hung out with his sister too much.

Gajeel had so many piercings in his face that he looked like the poster child for a piercing company. His long shaggy black hair complimented his dark looks and even darker clothing, he's almost like a goth but he's more like a gangsta than gothic. Erza was dressed in a professional uniform that looked like it belonged on a runway model mostly for how short the skirt was and how much it hugged her curves. She had long wavy scarlet red hair and chesnut brown eyes.

Natsu and I take our seats as I notice Ultear walk into the classroom. She glances my way as she walks towards her desk. I hide a slight shiver, knowing what's gonna happen to me later today when none of my friends are around. Lyon, one of the other bullies was already giving me a your dead look like he always does. I repress my shivers of fear as class begins. Throught class Natsu gives me warm smiles and chats with me on random things. Like wheather or not I want to see a new movie that was coming out or what was going on in the latest anime we both watch.

As class ends and we all go our separate ways for our free hour I find myself in the courtyard once more with the 5 bullies slowly approaching me. I drop myself and try to take off running but Lyon beat me to it and slams into me from behind knocking me on the ground knocking the wind out of me as well.

"No…" I whimper in fear as Lyon starts to kick me in the back and soone the other four are crowded around and start pummeling me into pudding. I hold back tears as I get hit nonstop from kicks to punches to slaps and hair pulling (mostly from the girls) I pray in my head.

 _Help me…_

 _Help me…_

 _Gray…please…_

 _MAKE SOMEONE HELP ME!_

 _HELP ME!_

I scream out when one of them grip my hand and start dragging me along the concrete, my body already bruised as lyon pops my wrist out of my socket from dragging me around. "HELP ME!" I screamed but it was too late…I was broken in so many places….

Lyon slammed his foot on my ankle. "That will teach you." Lyon sneered as he dropped my binder in the mudd and hug my bag up in a tree so even if I could to get to class I wan't able to. The 5 left me in a bleeding mess and a broken one as well. My phone buzzed with a new message as I struggled to look at my phone with my useable wrist.

 _From Natsu_

 _Where are you, Luce? I thought we could study for that test together._

I struggled to text him back my fingers shaking with pain and fear.

 _To Natsu_

 _Help….please…courtyard_

I pressed send and by the time I even heard the double doors leading out to where I was had opened, I was unconscious.

I woke to the sound of beeping noises and the smell of disenfectant. White all around me. _I'm at the hospital…_ I looked around and saw Natsu with his head rested at the end of my hosptal bed tear stains on his face and worry clouding his sleep. "Lucy….please be ok…" he mumbled in his sleep as I pressed my hand on his shoulder and shook him gently.

"Natsu… wake up." He blinked open his eyes and saw me awake. He didn't hesitate to gather me in a tight hug his face almost as broken as my body was. "Luce!" he sobbed into my shoulder. "Natsu…how long have you been here?" I looked worried at the clock seeing as it was already 5 in the afternoon.

"Since you were brought here… Nurse Mira called an ambulance the minute I brought you into her office. It freaked out the entire school teachers and students all. I had to convince the others to stay and come later when you wake up but I damn well made sure they let me in the ambulance with you.." Natsu was shaking all over his face full of grief. "Natsu…" I hugged him back and rubbed his back.

Natsu leaned back and looked at me. "I saw it. The weed in your bag and the razor blade in your jean pocket….When….?" Natsu looked down at his lap. "When were you gonna tell me….that you were hurting yourself? That you were being bullied…?" Natsu's expression was grief mixed with pure confusion.

"Natsu… I didn't want you to get hurt….if I fought back against them or told someone about the bullying….they would've hurt you and Miss Spetto…I couldn't let that happen. They bully me because it's my fault that Gray had died that day. They were his friends and they blamed me for his death…" I couldn't hold back the endless tears that fell from my face.

"Luce…I'm so sorry…." He held me close. His grip on my hand turned tight. "They won't touch you…I promise." His voice had a hint of rage building up. I looked up at him. "Natsu…" I cupped his cheeks and butt my head with his. "Thank you… you always try to protect me…" I kiss him gently, making him completely stunned before he kissed me back twice before leaning back.

Natsu looked at me. "You get some rest, I'll come back tomorrow and hopefully they'll have you discharged before the end of the week." I nodded as he pulled his bag onto his back and waved bye as he walked out of my room.

…

Over the course of 3 days I was visited by my friends, each of them more worried than the last about what happened. Aparently Sting and Erza had gotten my stuff and told Natsu about the weed that Sting had gave me months ago.

The 4th day I was released to go back home and by the 5th day I was back at school. My friends were extra cautious and because they didn't know who bullies me they watched people like hawks to make sure nobody gave me an ugly look.

3 months since the accident and things have finally calmed down. My friends didn't surround me like a posse anymore and Natsu would always escort me to my classes. I felt safe finally… my hopes were dashed that evening when I decided to go onto the roof and watch the clouds with Natsu. We didn't even notice Ultear or Lyon standing behind us.

"Look what we got here." I turned around and almost screamed with fright. Ultear and Lyon were sneering as usual when they cast their eyes on me. Natsu looked confused before he realized that I was shaking badly.

"You! You two were the ones that put Luce in the hospital!" Natsu raised his fist to strike Lyon but Lyon sidestepped him and kicked him in the side. "Natsu!" I cried out as Ultear grabbed me by the hair and swung me around until I almost fell of the edge of the roof.

"Hey! Lyon! Why don't we throw the friend killer off the roof?" Ultear cackled at her idea. Lyon had Natsu pinned but Natsu was struggling something fierce when he heard her diea. "LUCE!"

I screamed in pain as Ultear yanked harder on my hair. "Natsu!" I had tears falling down my face. Natsu kept struggling as Ultear inched me closer to the edge ready to kick me over. "Natsu!" I reach my hand out towards him. Natsu threw Lyon off but the white haired male kept getting on him pinning him. "Luce! Don't you dare quit! We've been in worse problems! I Promised I would protect you!"

Ultear laughed maliciously. "Your promise just ended, Dragneel!" Ultear let go of my hair but shoved me off the roof at the same time. "LUCY!" I reacted quick and grabbed the ledge of the roof holding on for dear life.

"NATSU!" I screamed louder which brought our situation to the entire school's notice. "LUCY!" I could hear my friends screaming out from the ground floor of the school. "LUCY DON'T LET GO!" Sting yelled out as I felt them run into the school. "I'm slipping!" My fingers were cramping from holding all of my weight. "LUCE, DON'T LET GO FOR THE LOVE OF GOD!" Natsu yelled his voice turning hoarse from his constant screaming. Erza appeared at the window under my hanging body. "Lucy! The guys are coming hold on!"

Ultear looked to Lyon. "We've got company!" Gajeel and Sting busted through the roof door andGajeel tackled Lyon off of Natsu who shoved Ultear in Sting's direction to take care of.

My hands had slipped off and I almost fell if not for Natsu bending half over the edge, grabbing my hands. "Don't let go of me!" Natsu barked out as he tried to bend his back back up so he could pull me up. "Let me go! You'll fall too!" I could still hear Sting and Gajeel fighting the two bullies.

"I won't let you go, Luce! You're my whole reason for being here!" Natsu's gaze was piercing, I was confused yet startled by his confession.

"If your dad hadn't gotten in that accident and wound up in the hospital, We would have never met! I would've been in foster care some place far from where you are! I would still be broken…" Natsu had a pleading look in his eyes.

"What do you mean?" I looked at him still confused. Natsu kept trying to pull me up. "You made me whole, Luce! Remember back at the hospital I said I had roamed around the hospital? It's because reality hadn't hit me that I was just an orphan who had nowhere to go… You and Miss spetto…you both saved me from a dark future that could've happened if you two hadn't been there that day…" In a burst of adrenaline, Natsu yanked me up and into his arms.

He held me close, his body was shaking so hard he collapsed on his butt, still holding me tightly. Sting and Gajeel appeared behind Natsu. "You two ok?" the two of them were panting. We looked up at them. "We're ok…just tired." Natsu rested his head on top of mine and kissed my head.

…

Because we were exhausted from todays events Gajeel dropped us off at our house in his truck. "Thanks Gajeel." We said as we got out of his truck bed. "No problem. And Lucy?" Gajeel looked at me as he put his truck bed back up. "Yea?" I looked at him with open eyes. He pinched my ears and yelled. "NEXT TIME A SITUATION LIKE THIS HAPPENS YOU TELL US ASAP!" "Owwie!" I whimpered as he let go of my ears and got back into his truck and drove off.

I rubbed my ears gently and blew a rasberry as the metalhead drove off. Natsu chuckled and opened the front door. "Come on Luce, let's go eat some of Spetto's cookies!" when he said cookies I had already dashed passed him and into the foyer of the house.

"Hey! Don't eat them all!" Natsu whined as I laughed. He caught me by the hand and pulled me close. He kissed me slowly so slowly that it felt like an hour had passed before he even let go of my face.

"I promise, this will never happen again.." I said to him as I shoved a cookie in his mouth and laughed at his confusion. "The bullying better **never** happen again, Heartifilia!" he chased after me and knocked me on the ground and we laughed the entire night through.

Even though we had been endlessly falling in our childhood years, We always brought each other right back to where we belong with hope, promises and warm smiles. Natsu kept his promise, the rest of my life nothing happened, no deaths, no bullying and no abuse.

I was finally free.


End file.
